


You've Got a Friend Who's Green

by CallMeVale



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Psychic Bond, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeVale/pseuds/CallMeVale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven kindles a relationship of sorts with Beast Boy, allowing herself to grow and eventually lose control... in the best way possible.</p><p>***</p><p>While this is set during their time at the Titan Tower, I picture Beast Boy as he appears in the New Earth comic arc. If that helps. As for Raven, pick whichever incarnation you prefer best, 'cause that's what I did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Light in the Dark

"Azarath metrion zinthos," Raven intoned. The quiet rasping sound of her voice helped to keep her focus on the meditative trance. She floated, eyes closed, facing her window. The sun's rays felt soothing and relaxing. She hadn't ever told the others about her love of the sun. The other Teen Titans all assumed she preferred darkness, mistaking her self control for gloominess. Inwardly she smiled as her clothes absorbed the warmth of the sun. Basking was one of her favorite private pleasures. Well. It _had_ been private.

Continuing her monotonous chant, she cracked one eye open to take a look at the intruder. The little green lizard had taken to basking on her window sill. She'd noticed his presence several weeks ago. He was quiet company, never interrupting, merely sharing the warmth of the sun. It was a nice change of pace from the noisiness of the Tower's common room.

For a moment the window glowed with black energy, then creaked outwards.

"Lizards don't usually climb this high up," she said softly." She could feel the embarrassment radiate out from the tiny lizard's body. She continued in the same dry tone, "but I have enjoyed your company all the same." The window glowed black as she swung the window shut.

***

He waited several days, but the next time Beast Boy returned to the window to bask, he found it propped open. He crawled up onto the ledge and positioned his body to absorb the most sun. Raven was already meditating, her low gravelly voice chanting in rolling waves. The sound hummed through his small lizard body, tingling his toes and -

"Lizards don't sigh, not even with contentment."

Beast Boy whipped his head around. Raven hadn't moved a muscle. The only evidence she had spoken was the fact that her chanting had stopped. His body tensed. Did she know it was him? Should he run away before she got mad? She usually got mad when she caught him in a prank or something silly. But she was just sitting there (floating there?) and not yelling or anything so maybe it was okay if he stayed? He wasn't interrupting her and he really wanted to stay and hang out with her and he would take whatever he could get even if-

"Beast Boy, why are you here?" Beast Boy changed back to his normal form and swung his feet over the window sill, facing her. He hung his head.

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Rae... Raven. You don't like hanging out with the rest of us very much, so I tried to think of something I could do with you." His voice squeaked a little. "How did you know it was me?"

"I'm an empath, remember? I knew it was you the first time you showed up." She frowned a little.

"Oh! I forgot you could do that!" Beast Boy's eyes were as big as saucers. "I-i just wanted to see what it was like to meditate with you! I didn't mean-"

"I know you weren't spying on me. I didn't say anything before because you've never been this quiet for such extended periods. I... meant what I said. Last time." Her voice hitched a little at the end, but her tone stayed the same throughout.

"What..?" Beast Boy cocked his head and scratched his ear, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I... I enjoyed the company," Raven's face remained expressionless, her eyes still closed. She peeked through one eyelid. Through their silent time spent together, Beast Boy had grown in her eyes. He was no longer the bratty young goofball, hasty and impatient. He had sat silently outside her window for weeks, being quiet and enjoying the sun. She had felt his moods become more stable and calm with each meditative session. In fights, his transformations had been faster, his reflexes more precise. He was more... reliable. More mature. More... 

"So you're not mad, Rae?" He asked meekly.

She unfolded her legs and stood. She stretched. She could feel his eyes lingering on her curves, but he hastily looked away when she straightened.

"No Beast Boy. I am not mad," she tugged her hood down. She could sense his relief. "It is lonely here." The statement caught him so off guard he almost fell backwards out of the window. He checked his balance just in time.

"Whadya mean Rae-Rae? How can you be lonely in the Tower? Everybody loves having you on the Team!" He hopped off the sill and grabbed her hand. "We're all friends and we care about you!" He looked down at his hand and quickly dropped hers. He knew she didn't like being touched. Idiot! He could push her away with something like that. Stupid. Stupid!

"I mean it. I have to keep control. I have to be alone and meditate to keep control of my powers." Her face and voice remained the same. Always neutral. "The others.. They forget how hard it can be, to stay so separate." Beast Boy turned to leave, shame and regret flooding off of him like a wave. She caught his hand. His hand was so rough in hers. "I like... I like that I don't feel so separated when you're here."

Beast Boy turned and looked at Raven. Her dark indigo hair fell around her pale face. She looked tired. And... Sad? He gave her hand a squeeze and a smile broke out across his face. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep visiting ya, Rae-Rae!" 

***  
Sunny days were their favorite. Often the window would be open and waiting for him; on other days Raven would find BB waiting outside in the shape of a ridiculously large iguana or frill neck lizard or whatever he thought of that day. He liked it when she stifled back a giggle, it made him feel tingly to see her smile. They would meditate in the sun, just the two of them. Azarath metrion zinthos.

***  
"Ugh! Cinderblock is such an asshole!" Beast Boy complained as he threw himself onto the couch. The whole team was pretty banged up after an afternoon run in with their old nemesis.

"Hey, it wasn't Cinderblock who collapsed that crossbeam," Robin crossed his arms and glared. "Next time, watch where you're thrashing your tail. You did half of Cinderblock's job for him!" Beast Boy grimaced. Robin sighed and rubbed his temple. "Please be more careful, you could have gotten someone else crushed."

Starfire raised her hand, frowning. "Must we use such ugly words to describe-"

"Not now, Starfire," Robin brushed her off. "I've got to try to figure out what Slade is up to. Why would he send Cinderblock to collapse an unfinished building...?" He muttered to himself as he walked towards his research lab. 

Cyborg headed to his regeneration station. "I am bushed, guys. Once I charge up, I'll make y'all some steaks!" He called over his shoulder. "And tofu for the Green Bean!"

Beast Boy let out an excited whoop of appreciation before collapsing back into the cushions. He watched as Starfire flew off to her room for "the soap and shower". He and Raven were alone.

Beast Boy smiled weakly at Raven and moved his hand, revealing where a chunk of rebar had pierced his side. 

"Why didn't you say something?" Raven croaked.

"It's just a scratch, don't want them to ungfh ... worry." He winced sharply as Raven poked it with a single finger. Her hands and face were scraped from the fight, and he could tell she was exhausted. "It's nothing, Rae. It's my own fault, Robin was right. I should have been more careful." 

Wordlessly, Raven stood and began walking to her room. A large sheet of black energy scooped Beast Boy up and carried him behind her.

In her room, she set him gently on the bed. She frowned as she examined the wound. She wiggled her fingers; the rebar glowed with black energy and then slowly removed itself from his side. Beast Boy whimpered and clutched the bedsheets tightly. With a final gasp of pain, the rebar was free.

"I know you were trying to protect me." Raven's voice sounded a little more strained than usual. "That crossbeam was about to fall on me, and you turned into a T-rex to deflect the rubble away. I wouldn't have seen it until too late. Why didn't you tell Robin?"

Beast Boy sucked in some air, trying to think through the pain. "I misjudged the height, the T-rex was too big. Instead of shielding you, I smashed through the ceiling. And then my tail took out that pillar. I wasn't... Careful. I didn't..." He bit his lip. "I couldn't let anything hurt you."

Raven's face softened. She could feel the way he cared about her. It didn't just radiate or pulse; it practically shone out of him. With tender fingers she peeled the shirt away from his wound. "I can heal this." Beast Boy nodded and removed his shirt, grimacing all the while. His torso was lean and toned. The wound looked like a ragged gaping mouth. Raven ran her fingers around the edge of the wound, disliking how out of place the red blood was on his green skin. She closed her eyes and started channeling her magic.

When she was finished, the skin was patched, the wound gone. In its place was fresh skin, tinged a darkish purple that stood out on his green stomach. Beast Boy poked it. "Ow! I guess it's still going to hurt for a while. Why is it purple?" His curiosity prompted him to poke it a few more times. Raven chuckled soundlessly.

"That's my magic holding it together. It will fade quickly as your body heals and replaces it with new cells. Stay here, I'll be right back." She glided out of the room and the door whooshed shut behind her. 

Beast Boy looked around the room. It was familiar to him now. The books and scrolls, the drapes over the window that were pulled back when it was sunny. Everywhere he could see Raven's touch, clues to the person Raven was trying to be. Or rather, the person she was trying to avoid becoming. Her collection of scrolls was mountainous as she studied to keep her inner demons from controlling her.

As he was studying the room his eyes fell on a pile of animal anatomy books on the floor beside him. They were tucked under her bed, one corner sticking out. He reached down and plucked one off the pile and flipped it open. Some of the diagrams had been circled or had notes in the margins. He was still puzzling over the books when Raven returned carrying a tea tray.

"What's this for Raven? Didn't figure you for a biology buff." When she saw which book he was holding, she blushed. Beast Boy perked up. He had made her blush! He felt a small thrill at the idea of it.

"It's for... In case you get.. You know. Hurt. When you're shape shifted," she sat on the end of the bed and fiddled with the blankets. "If you get knocked out or can't change back... Then I can... help," she finished lamely. When she looked up, Beast Boy's eyes were shining and a goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"Paging Dr. Raven, your patient awaits!" He giggled. "I never knew you wanted to be a veterinarian when you grow up!" Raven picked up a pillow and swung it at him, a silly grin threatening her own face.

"My patient needs a smack upside the head twice daily," she intoned dryly. Beast Boy lobbed the pillow back at her. She raised an arm to ward it off, and felt a warm furry shape wriggle its way up her arm, across her shoulders and down the other side. She snickered as she saw the green ferret dart towards the tea tray and abruptly returned to normal human-ish shape. He busied himself with the teapot for a moment, then turned around. He winked at Raven and handed her a cup. 

"For m'lady with the purple hair, I deliver to you your favorite herbal tea, brewed just the way you like it."

"That has nothing to do with the fact that I'm the one who brought the tea, does it?" She asked innocently, her voice neutral but playful. Beast Boy grinned and hopped back onto the bed beside her.

"That's how I know it's perfect."

***


	2. Mornings Can Be So Complicated

***  
The sun crept up above the horizon. They had spent the night talking and teasing, tea cups emptied and on the floor. Sleep had come gradually, unexpectedly. The first fingers of daylight spread across the floor, making its way to where Beast Boy and Raven lay on her bed.

Raven was the first to wake. Cracking one eye open she first became aware of green in her field of vision. Beast Boy's chest. She could hear his heart beat thudding. Tendrils of her indigo hair wound themselves in lazy patterns across his chest. She tilted her head and looked at his face. He was still deep in sleep, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She raised a finger and lightly brushed it across his jaw. It had grown broader, more defined in the last few months. Her finger traced its way down his neck, across his collar bones. A sudden hunger burned inside of her. Her eyes started to devour every inch of his skin as her fingers greedily chased over every contour. Her hand slid across his chest. Across his abdomen. His muscles shifted and a whisper of elation shot up her fingers. She traced along the lines of his hip bones and ... she stopped. Raven paused for a moment, scarcely daring to breathe.

Against her leg, she felt... she cautiously took a peek. The fire in her veins made it difficult to think. The yearning in her belly was growing, but she felt the first waves of panic come crashing down on her. To be physically close to someone... Her carefully maintained control could shatter. She swallowed and considered her predicament carefully. Was such closeness possible for her? Now it was her own heartbeat thudding in her ears. Suddenly she remembered Beast Boy's sharpened senses. Surely he could hear her heart pounding away! She sat up quickly and took a few deep breaths. Control. Beast Boy stirred.

"Mmm..morning..Raemm," most of what he said was lost in a mumble. He blinked sleepily up at her. He rubbed clumsily at his eyes and yawned. He froze. His green eyes shot wide open as he turned to look at Raven. He sat up quickly and backed away from her. "I didn't mean... I didn't mean to fall asleep! I'm sorry Raven! I... I'll just go. Out the window." Beast Boy scrambled out of bed, tangling his feet in the sheets and falling to the floor with a thud. He groaned.

"I see you're quite the morning person," Raven stifled a smile. She stepped past him to the window. She opened it and leaned on the sill, breathing deeply in the fresh morning air.

"Aw jeez, Rae," she heard him from behind her. He was still struggling with the sheets. "I don't wanna do anything to make you uncomfortable, not at all." She peeked over her shoulder and saw the contrite, helpless expression on his face. She couldn't help herself. She let out a small laugh. A short and sweet little thing, like music to Beast Boy's ears. His ears perked forward and he grinned as she helped him get free of the sheets. She pulled him to his feet.

"So...I'll see you later?" His voice squeaked. As he lingered by the window, Raven nodded solemnly. He climbed onto the sill, crouched and poised to shape shift when she called his name. "What is it Raven?" He turned his head towards her. She stepped forward and brushed his lips with a kiss. With a startled yelp Beast Boy fell out the window.

Several moments later a flurry of wings flew up and past her window. Raven turned away and smiled to herself.

***


	3. Good Intentions and Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire demands some female bonding time. Will Beast Boy be left out in the cold?

***

Grey skies loomed over Titan Tower. Rainclouds filled the sky as far as the eye could see and brought a gloom to the Titans. Raven found herself becoming fidgety, unable to focus on her books. She missed the sunshine, missed Beast Boy's company. She heard a tapping at the window just as she gave up on rereading the same page for the tenth time. A little green sparrow was hopping along the window ledge and doing a silly little dance. Was he doing the Macarena? She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the laugh and stepped towards the window to open it. Just then a knock came from her door. What now?

"Friend Raven? I was hoping we could do "girly things"? The painting of nails? The braiding of hair?" Starfire's voice called through the door. "Or shopping at the mall?" Her tone was hopeful, Raven's mood was not. She cast a sorrowful look at the goofy little bird on her window sill, but walked towards the door instead. Deep breath. Control. Starfire meant well. She keyed the unlock code on her door, which slid open to reveal the taller, orange skinned girl.

"Did you ask Cyborg if you could braid his hair? He might like that."

"Friend Cyborg does not have..." Starfire looked confused, but then her face lit up. "Oh! It was a joke! Haha! How wonderful! Will you let me do the braiding of the hair?" Raven stepped aside to allow the Tamaranian girl to enter her room.

"Eeeee! Glorious!" Starfire clapped giddily and skipped inside. Raven looked at the windowsill, it was empty. 

Raven allowed herself to be pushed down to the floor while Starfire perched on the bed and began playing with her hair. "Thank you for the time of bonding! It can be so... Boring sometimes! And the boys are playing video games." She made a face.

"Boys will be boys," Raven sympathized. She closed her eyes while Starfire chatted away. It was relaxing to have her hair played with, it reminded her of that night she'd stayed up with Beast Boy, their closeness...

"Friend Raven!" Her eyes snapped open at Starfire's shriek. Several of her scrolls and books were floating. She turned to look at Starfire, whose hair happened to be floating up around her head. She gulped guiltily.

"Whoops, sorry!" She quickly lowered everything and breathed deeply through her nose. Control. Azarath metrion zinthos.

"That is most unlike you, friend Raven. Is there something for which talking would help?" Starfire paused a moment, then resumed braiding Raven's hair. "Does your distraction have to do with missing dinner the other day? Friend Cyborg prepared steaks and the tofu but you did not appear."

"I... had tea." She could feel her face flushing.

"Friend Beast Boy also did not appear," Starfire chattered on. "He was not in his room." 

"I'm sure he was around somewhere," Raven said absently. She had just spotted a tiny green spider on the window sill, waving its tiny leg at her. She stuck the tip of her tongue out at it. She continued speaking in her most neutral voice. "You know how he is, he finds a warm spot and curls up for a nap."

"Yes... He does 'nap' in odd places." Starfire frowned and then shook her head. "Robin says he is the "Hide and Seeking" champion. I would like to play this "hide and seeking". I would like to be a champion as well!"

"Maybe someday..." Raven didn't get much further before Starfire's chatter washed over her once more.

***  
Starfire was not satisfied to leave until she had tried several new hairstyles on Raven. In the end, she settled for a simple braid around the crown of Raven's head, something she knew Raven was least likely to take out immediately. 

"Might I join you in some meditation before I go? I know it is not your 'cup of hot tea' to do the braiding of hair, but we might now do something you also enjoy?" Starfire clasped her hands together wistfully. Raven appreciated the offer. Starfire was always so eager to be considerate, making it hard to maintain any kind of resentment towards the alien girl whose emotions were so near the surface in complete juxtaposition to her own. Judging by how impatient she felt to have Starfire gone, Raven decided it was wisest to meditate after all. 

The girls each folded themselves up into the lotus position. Raven began her usual intonations. "Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos." She nodded meaningfully towards Starfire, who quickly took up the chant as well. Once Raven ascertained that Starfire's eyes were closed, she glanced towards the window. It seemed empty now, but she nudged the window open a crack with her magic... just in case.

Several minutes passed, her control strengthening itself with each chant. She felt a tickle on her hand but resisted the urge to slap it a way. A moment later she felt a warm little body on her right shoulder. It nuzzled its way into her hood, sliding down to rest against her back. She fought back the urge to giggle. I wonder what he is this time, she thought. She could feel little waves of contentment coming from the creature nestled in her hood. 

"Azarath metrion zin-" The wind caught at her open window. It slammed outward as a peal of thunder boomed through the sky. In the blink of an eye rain was blowing in through the window in sheets. Starfire yelped while Raven sputtered in shock. The wind and rain tore through the room. Scrolls were tossed about like leaves in the wind, pages in books started flipping madly, and in the case of some of the older tomes, pages came loose from the spine and got caught up in the whirlwind. The force of the wind knocked the girls staggering backwards, off balance and reeling.

Struggling to see, Raven generated a shield in front of her. It afforded her enough breathing room that she could see the open window, and created a barrier of her magic to seal it shut. Abruptly, the wind stopped. The absence of the wind sent the girls staggering once more. 

"I did not know the window was open! The storm is so powerful!" Exclaimed Starfire. She glanced around the room in dismay. "Oh no, Raven! Your books! This is awful!" Her hands flew up to her mouth and she seemed almost about to cry.

The room was in a state of chaos. Raven gingerly stepped around some papers. They were damp, but she was soaked. Puddles were forming beneath her cape, but she dared not take it off while Beast Boy was still in her hood. She stood in the middle of her paper ruins and sighed. Azarath metrion zinthos, she repeated internally.

"It's okay Starfire. It will take me a while to sort through which papers belong where. I will work best alone," she tilted her head toward the door meaningfully.

Starfire nodded sadly and walked to the door. She paused and turned around. "Would you desire a tea? I have heard you say that 'herbal tea' relaxes you." 

Raven shook her head and gave Starfire a small smile. "No thank you, Star. Please tell the others I do not wish to be disturbed." The doors whooshed shut behind the Tamaranian girl. Raven sighed and then reached back to her hood and pulled out the small bundle of fur.

Beast Boy had chosen to be a kitten. Ordinarily he would have been fluffy but now he looked bedraggled indeed. The thick fabric of the hood had not spared him from the sudden torrential rains. Mewing pathetically and sopping wet, Beast Boy looked downright heartbroken. Raven felt the giggle building up inside her. It surged its way up from the pit of her stomach and erupted out of her like the sound of tinkling bells. The giggles came in waves, leaving her helpless for breath. 

Passing outside her room, Robin and Cyborg exchanged mystified glances.

"Our girl is full of surprises."

***


	4. Happy As A Duck

***

Beast Boy shook himself in an attempt to dry himself out, then reverted back to his normal form. He perched gingerly on the bed, which was somewhat damp from the deluge. He watched as Raven picked her way through the piles of sodden paper.

"How are you going to sort through all that stuff Ray?" He wiggled a finger in his ear to get some water out. "There are so many pages, and some are so old!" He looked sadly at the ancient books in her collection, some of them already showing signs of water damage.

"Well, they can't stay stuck to each other or they're ruined for sure," she said. With a wave of her arms, the pages rose up off of the floor, each page suffused with the dark glow of her magic. They separated from one another and floated apart.

Beast Boy reached out and touched one. "That's beautiful. It's like being in a snow globe!" He paused and thought for a moment. "Except the snow is black and magical." He flashed a grin at Raven.

Raven took another look around and agreed. "It does look... Otherworldly," her voice rasped softly. She forgot that what she saw as demonic could still possess a beauty of its own. She met Beast Boy's eyes and shrugged. "Now we just have to wait for them to dry."

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. "You betcha. You know, they're not the only things that are wet." Raven looked startled for a second. "Your clothes are soaked!"

Raven let out a small giggle. "I'm not the only one. At least I have a change of clothes. You on the other hand, are doomed."

"Nah, don't sweat it. You know what they say, ducks are happiest in water!" In the blink of an eye he transformed into a duck. He waddled further onto the bed and made himself comfortable. He preened his feathers as a quiet smile settled on Raven's face. She navigated her way through the suspended papers over to her closet and selected a new outfit.

"Don't peek." She unclasped her cloak and let it fall to the floor with a wet plop, then unhooked her belt and draped it over the closet door. 

Partially shrouded by the floating papers and only half attempting not to peek, Beast Boy caught glimpses of Raven's body. He could see her legs, a shoulder blade, her bare neck as she squirmed out of her leotard. His breath caught in his bill as she undressed, this pale beauty in her world of demonic snow. 

Before he became aware of what he was doing, he was in his normal form, stepping through the floating black papers. He reached out and brushed her shoulder with his fingers. She froze. And then she melted. She leaned into his touch. He took a stepped closer and leaned toward her neck. He was taller than her these days. Not by much, but some. He bent his head to kiss her lightly behind her ear, and traced a pattern down her back with his fingers. He heard her breathe sharply. He could see how her skin prickled with goosebumps.

He slid a hand around her waist slowly, grazing the top of her black panties, and nibbled on her ear softly. Her skin was so smooth, so pale. Raven rested her hand on top of his and twined their fingers together. She reached back with her other hand, caught hold of him and pulled him close. She leaned back into him for a second, then yelped and started forward.

"Ah! Your clothes are so cold and damp!" She laughed, then became solemn once more as she pulled on a long dark purple nightshirt and a black cloak. She pulled her cloak tighter to herself and shivered. "But it will be hard to fix that since you can't really leave." She gestured towards the window where the howling wind still raged on.

Beast Boy grinned and pointed out, "It doesn't matter how dry either of us gets, as soon as we touch anything in here, we'll get soaked all over again. The most unwanted bath of a lifetime!" 

"I think your time as a cat has affected you," Raven said dryly. She cast a baleful eye over her room. "But you're not wrong. Everything is soaked."

"Well..." Beast Boy scratched his ear and blushed deeply. "You could sneak me out of here and... you could come sleep in my room? Operation: Nighttime Ninja. No. Wait. Operation: Slumber Party? What do you think?" He scratched his chin and looked at her brightly, ears perked forward, eager for a response.

She thought for a moment. She liked whatever it was they had started but... she felt her control slipping away from her. 

"I...Beast Boy, I don't..." Raven began uncomfortably, but stopped when she saw the crestfallen look on Beast Boy's face. "But we _do_ have to get you out of here." Beast Boy shoulders slumped as he nodded glumly. "Hide in my sleeve and I'll drop you off somewhere on the way to the kitchen."

The saddest little green beetle crawled into Raven's sleeve. Her heart panged for the little guy, but she needed to keep a grip. It was difficult enough already, keeping all those pages afloat and the window sealed shut. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the corridor.

***

She passed Cyborg in the hallway.

"Hey Rae-Rae, have you seen the green bean? I've been looking for him all day." Cyborg was clearly missing his little buddy.

"It's 'Raven'!" she snapped, and then caught herself. Raven turned a serious face towards Cyborg. "Have you tried checking the garage?" Cyborg stiffened up and a dark look came over his face.

"If he touches my T-car he is dead. You hear me? Dead! NO ONE touches my baby but ME!" He broke off into a run towards the garage. Raven crouched down and shook Beast Boy loose from her sleeve. 

"Word of advice, try to make it look like you're NOT coming from the garage," she whispered. She watched the beetle scuttle away around a corner and then continued towards the kitchen.

***


	5. Operation: Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy kicks himself for stepping over the line while Cyborg steps up in his defense.

***

Beast Boy crawled around the corner before he morphed into his regular self. He leaned against the wall and cradled his head in his hands and groaned. "Way to go, doofus! You made her uncomfortable and went too far! She won't want to talk to you anymore or meditate or anything! You blew it, man."

Kicking himself internally, he walked with his head down and fists clenched until he reached the gym. He went to the treadmill. Normally he'd turn into a cheetah or an ostrich and work on his increasing his transformation stamina, but not today. He felt like running himself into the ground. He hopped onto the belt and started jogging. He kept increasing the pace every few seconds until it was at top speed. And then he ran.

Watching from the shadows, Robin frowned. It wasn't like the normally chipper Beast Boy to be so serious and determined. After twenty minutes of watching the insane pace Beast Boy set for himself, Robin stepped forward.

"Tough day?" Beast Boy kept his eyes locked forward, panting from the exertion of the extended sprint. "Tough day. Got it." Robin nodded. "Everyone has bad days. And sometimes we feel like we deserve it and punish ourselves."

He stepped to the front of the treadmill and stared directly into Beast Boy's face. "But that doesn't mean we can destroy ourselves. We need to be ready at a moment's notice to save the city. That was the commitment we made. We can't keep that commitment if every time we have a bad day we run ourselves ragged." Beast Boy dragged his eyes away from his invisible target and looked down at Robin's masked face. Robin held his stare for several moments, then turned and stalked away.

After several more minutes of running, Beast Boy hit the stop button. The treadmill lurched to a stop. He dropped to his knees and heaved a dry sob, his body wracked with grief. 

Cyborg turned away from the door of the gym, his brow furrowed. His eagerness to find his best friend had been replaced by concern the moment he'd witnessed the scene before him. He chewed his lip for a moment, then set off towards the kitchen.

***  
"Raven. What did you do to B.B.?"

Raven looked up from slicing veggies, startled. She quickly masked her the expression on her face and when she spoke, her voice sounded empty and disinterested.

"Hello again, Cy. What are you talking about?"

"My lil' green man is mighty broken right now, and I know you think we don't know he's been hangin' with you," Cyborg said angrily. "But my gut tells me that's where he's been. Ain't nothin' else could keep him away from a video game tourney and now the poor guy is... Well, he's not good. What the hell happened between you two?" He leaned down until their faces were inches apart. When he spoke it was barely a hiss. "Fix. It."

Raven looked up blankly at Cyborg, working out what to say. He left before she could come up with an answer.

***  
Beast Boy stepped out of the shower, tucked a towel around his waist and walked back to his room. His heart felt heavy, his stomach felt like lead and now every muscle was burning. His head was a whirling fog of confusion. He wanted nothing more than to sleep.

The hydraulic door of his bedroom whooshed open and he stepped through it. He didn't bother to turn on the light. He sat down on his bed, ran his fingers through his hair, and massaged the tips of his pointed ears in an effort to make his head stop hurting. 

A faint black glow rose up from the floor. Raven rose slowly on the wings of her soul self, her hood drawn and a veggie platter balanced in her left hand, and a tea tray in her right. Beast Boy looked sadly at her, his hands resting limply on his lap.

"Dr. Raven reporting for duty," she tried jokingly. Seeing the hurt look on Beast Boy's face, she looked around quickly for a place to set her trays down. Every surface had clothes piled high. Clean laundry, it smelled like, just none of it folded or put away. She put the trays on the floor then stepped over to Beast Boy.

"Garfield," she said softly and hugged his head to her stomach. She tried to load his name with as much feeling and apology as she could. "I didn't mean to... I didn't mean it like that." He didn't respond for a moment, then brought his arms around her.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I pushed you too far. I never ever want to make you uncomfortable, Raven," he murmured into her belly. "You can always tell what I'm feeling, but sometimes you're so closed off that I can't tell how you're reacting, or why."

She cupped his chin and lowered her face to his. She kissed him gently. "I was afraid of losing control. All those pages down there, I'm still levitating them, controlling them, trying to save them. I thought I might ruin them or lose them forever if I gave in to the temptation... but... who needs them?" She raised his chin so that their eyes met. "I've read them all anyway." A tiny, mischievous smile played across her mouth.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where the explicit scenes start. If you don't want to tarnish your view of the sweet and innocent sexual tension built up between Raven/BB, then the next chapter may not be for you.
> 
> To those who came for the sex and stayed for the preamble, your prize awaits.
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading! 
> 
> \- Vale


	6. Shivers and Skin Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get primal up in here. Beast Boy and Raven plunge into the excitement and frenzy of intimacy.

***

A devious smile spread over Beast Boy's face. "Are you sure?" 

Raven nodded.

He slid his hands beneath her night shirt and felt the curve of her hips. He nuzzled his way under her shirt and kissed her belly. She gasped as he gently bit the edge of her panties and his nose grazed her skin. It sent shivers skittering in a beeline for her heart. His hands slid up her back.

Well, so much for control, she thought. Her skin was crawling and tingling with the onrush of sensations. She felt herself shudder with pleasure. She let her hands slide down his back, her nails tugging at his skin. 

His hands started hungrily exploring her body, gliding in tandem from her shoulder blades all the way down her body, over the curve of her bum, down the back of her legs, all the way to her ankles. His breath was hot on her belly, his forehead pressed into her. In a gesture that felt absurdly intimate, his left hand cupped her calf. His right hand slid slowly back up her leg. His arm encircled her leg as he slipped a hand between her thighs. He rubbed her through her panties. She whimpered softly.

"You're so wet," Beast Boy grinned up at her. He stood up and tore her hood back. He slipped his hand behind her head and kissed her fiercely, their tongues sliding and twisting together. He pulled her body close and tugged on her lip with his teeth. The sharp pain made her gasp, but he could see her smile in the darkness. Out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy saw his laundry begin floating. 

Raven saw it too and laughed. She turned to see the veggies and tea floating in the air, suspended in place. She scooped a cup through the free floating liquid and giggled. She took a sip and offered it to Beast Boy. He drank deeply, reflecting to himself that this Raven - _his_ Raven - had never been so carefree before. He was startled from his reflections when Raven yanked his towel away. He started laughing as she jumped on top of him. She was smaller than he was, but tendrils of her dark magic looped around his shoulders and pulled him back onto the bed. They collapsed in a laughing tangled heap.

Beast Boy tugged on Raven's cape, its clasp released easily. He tried to fling it to the floor, but it immediately started floating upwards. 

"This is so cool," he chuckled, then buried his face in Raven's neck. She squealed and tried to wriggle away. Without relenting his grip he started suckling her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she savored the feeling. She arched her neck, inviting more. Her chest heaved as each tingle of passion crawled up and down her spine. As he kissed her neck, Beast Boy slowly slid her shirt upwards, sliding his thumbs quickly over her nipples as he passed over them. He broke away from the kiss just long enough to slip the shirt over her head. 

The pause was also just long enough for Raven to push Beast Boy over onto his back and straddle him. For a moment she drank in the sight of his body in the semi darkness. She reached up and toyed with his green hair for a moment, then crushed her mouth against his. The kiss lingered, then continued along his jaw, turned briefly into a tug on his ear with her teeth. She kissed her way down his neck as he ran his hands over her body. She bit his chest, then dragged her nails down it. He arched his back and with a growl picked her up easily and flipped her over. 

He pinned her body with his against the mattress. His keen ears could hear both of their hearts beating out a fast paced tattoo, their ragged breathing coming faster and faster. He slipped a hand between her legs and slid his the tip of his finger into her slit. She writhed against him but he didn't budge. He relished the slippery feel of her sex, slick with anticipation. One of her legs coiled around one of his, locking them together.

Beast Boy felt a surge of need within himself, something primal and fierce. He paused for a moment and struggled to focus. His tongue felt thick and awkward in his mouth, like it had forgotten how to speak.

"You're sure this is what you want? We can always stop if it's too much for you," he said. Raven locked eyes with him.

"Garfield, I want this," her voice was low and filled with desire. "I want you. I want you to fuck me." 

Suddenly a link formed in Beast Boy's mind, like someone had thrown open a door. Through it, all of Raven's desires and feelings came flooding into him, through him, swept him away. In an instant, he could see everything, from the first time he'd shown up at her window, the days of meditation spent together, to the way he had grown in her eyes. He could feel how she longed for closeness, ached with need. And lust. So much lust. Excitement. Craving. Hunger. All for him. 

***


	7. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy and Raven like it rough. Really rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been suggested I add a trigger warning. So for the record: graphic sex, bites, blood, and a wee bit o' bondage are upcoming. Both participants dish it out equally, but it is a bit rough.
> 
> You know your own limits. If this kind of stuff will be problematic for you, don't read on, and maybe check the tags twice before clicking on explicit links. A non-triggered you is a happier you.

***

His mind reeled with the force of the psychic link between them and gave way under the brarage of their mutual desire. He grabbed hold of her panties and tore them away. He spread her knees with his own and plunged himself deep inside her. She bucked up under him with a sharp intake of breath, a gasp of delight. He could feel her muscles clenching along his length as they adjusted to accommodate him. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Here we go," he growled softly into her ear. He slowly pumped himself in and out of her, relishing her breaths and moans, delighting in the way her hips rocked in rhythm with him. He could feel tendrils of her magic coiling around his flesh and tugging at him, stimulating his entire body. Her fingers dug deep into his back. His eyes rolled back in his head as her nails drew a bit of blood.

Oh god, this is amazing, he thought. 

Raven's legs suddenly locked behind his back, drawing him deeper inside herself. Her back arched as her muscles spasmed. Beast Boy pawed roughly at her breasts, his lips tracing along her collarbone while his tongue danced in and out of his mouth against her skin with tantalizing precision. He sucked on her nipple and pulled at it gently with his teeth. His voice was becoming more of a growl as his grunts became louder, his actions more purposeful, his need more primal.

A loud moan escaped from Raven's lips and her magic lifted them into the air. With a cry, her head snapped up and Beast Boy could see Raven's second set of glowing demon eyes flash for an instant on her face. Her magic flipped them around once more as they crashed back to the bed. Raven now rode him with fervor. His hands floated up her torso, cupped her swaying breasts in his hands. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed that his fingernails seemed to be slightly longer, resembling claws...

Heh. So Raven wasn't the only one with a need for control. He could feel her laughing in his mind as the thought traveled between them via the psychic link. With a wicked gleam in her eye she bit down hard on his shoulder. Beast Boy heard himself roar. His skin felt on fire as his blood rushed towards the bite. He could see the way her magic crackled against him, the way his nerves felt electrified, amplified by the link they shared. He could feel her share in his pleasure too, the walls of her sex clamping as she climbed her first peak. 

Beast Boy waited for her spasms to abate then lifted her off of him as if she weighed no more than a book. He rolled out of the bed and pulled her ass first to the edge of the bed on all fours. She fought him to regain control, but he shifted into gorilla form and held her steady. As soon as she settled, he shifted back in the twinkle of an eye. He spread her cheeks apart with his hands and guided his cock to her moist slit. He dipped the tip of his shaft into her and was welcomed with wriggles of pleasure from the pale girl beneath him. He teased her clitoris with his fingers and felt her shudder as the sensation took over her body. He kept his fingers on her clit as he plunged into her once more, a frenzy filling his veins. His claws roamed and scraped down her back, then returned to slowly knead her shoulders and spine. He gripped the curve of her waist and pulled her against him in time with his thrusts. 

He could hear a moan building inside Raven again. Snatching a floating laundry item, he strung it between his two fists. He reached over Raven's body and held the suspended garment in front of her face.

"Bite it," he instructed. She complied eagerly. The piece of cloth now muffled her grunts and groans as she bit into it, straining against the strength of Beast Boy's arms. He could tell her next peak was approaching as the muffled noises became louder, more insistent. His member was throbbing, threatening to release.

He hastily pulled out, his body rebelling against the sudden absence of Raven's warm flesh. Beast Boy cast a brief glance around the room and located a floating pillow. He snatched it and put it in front of Raven. He quickly dropped to his knees behind her prostrate form. He deftly slid two fingers into her sex. It felt hot, and inviting. He pulled his fingers out and licked them. Her juices tasted sweet. He took a moment to appreciate the way her body trembled in anticipation, her face buried into the pillow with one eye peeking back at him.

"What are you doing, Gar?" Her voice was curious and inquisitive. "I want you in-" a gasp cut into her words and she finished in a much breathier voice, "-side me." She was practically squealing now as Beast Boy's fingers probed back inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clit and his tongue exploring her slit. His tongue pushed deep inside of her, swirling and poking, tracing and teasing. She bucked and gasped as he slid in a third finger and began stroking her inner walls. Her thighs clenched shut, pinning his head. Oh man oh man stay conscious, Beast Boy thought as he fought against the power of Raven's squeeze. Just as his lungs were burning for air, Raven crested another orgasm with a gutteral scream into her pillow. It echoed along the psychic link, and Beast Boy felt his own lips part and jaw clench in silent ecstasy. 

Now giddy from lack of oxygen and panting with exertion, Beast Boy stumbled backward. He barely had time to blink before the pale girl tackled him in a flying leap off of the bed, her soul self trailing behind like a ghost. They slid across the floor a couple feet, with a gleeful Raven straddling him across his chest. 

"What is it you said?" she teased as she cocked her head to the side. "Ah yes, I remember." She leaned forward until their noses touched, a wicked grin dominating her face. Here we go."

***


	8. The Powers of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people obsessed with keeping careful control over their powers are having sex. They're not quite so worried at the moment.

***  
Raven leaned low over Beast Boy, their noses almost touching. She felt a thrill of excitement shiver through her thighs as she straddled him. It was dark in the room, but their vision had adjusted to the dimness. She lingered in his gaze for a moment, then whispered, "I want to kiss every part of you." She paused to plant a small peck on his forehead, then rocked back on her heels. "So I think I will. Azeroth metrion zinthos!"

Beast Boy lifted his head off the floor and peered at Raven. She was levitating off the floor, her soul self's wings spread behind her. At Raven's utterance, her soul self fractured into a hundred different tendrils, each one reaching towards Beast Boy. He smirked with amused interest as shackles made of Raven's magic appeared on his wrists and ankles and hoisted him into the air. He watched curiously as the first tendril reached him, touched him. He gasped.

The touch of the tendril tingled as though he'd licked a battery but with a refreshing note to it that reminded him of the first minty breath after brushing his teeth, or the first inhale on a crisp winter evening. As more and more tendrils latched onto his body, the sensations started shifting into a pattern too complex for him to follow. The tingling refreshing feeling never lingered so long that he became desensitized to it, and when he thought there was no way to top this experience, he discovered he was wrong.

Until now, only the tips of the tendrils had touched him. Now, some began to coil and slither over his body, wrapping, tugging. Some coiled along his length, massaging his member, tumbling his balls. His eyes rolled back for a moment and then he focused his vision on Raven.

The pale girl practically glowed in the dark with her powers active. Her second set of eyes was showing on her forehead and unlike last time, seemed to be staying as she channeled her magic. As they locked eyes, the psychic link surged forward again, revealing to Beast Boy the pleasure of giving the tendril kisses, as well as receiving them. He could... sense? He could sense out of each tendril, at each of the hundred points where they made contact with his body. He could feel where they tingled and slid. He groaned and writhed as pleasure overloaded senses he hadn't been aware that he possessed. His cock was throbbing now, pent up with passion. 

He didn't know if he could suppress it much longer. He was starting to lose control of his powers, parts of him partially shifting into other forms for the blink of an eye. Every form that had ever given him a euphoric rush. The wings of a bird as he soared above the city. The stretch of a cheetah's legs as he outdistanced any pursuers. The jaws of a tyrannosaur as he bit through concrete and metal. The chest muscles of a gorilla as he tore apart a car with his bare hands. Each animal flitted across his body until he thought he would burst.

"Raven...ungh.. I'm going to-" he gasped anew as Raven seized his cock with her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth as she slid it along his shaft was so intense that he came almost instantly. His body jerked and spasmed as he spent himself in her mouth. The aftershocks of his orgasm left him shuddering as he hung from the magic shackles. He was brought out of his post-orgasm daze when Raven's giggle broke the silence.

She was leaning over to the side, spitting out his cum in one of the unidentified floating bits of laundry. Her demon eyes had receded once again. She was shaking with laughter as she wiped her mouth. A grin tugged at Beast Boy's mouth.

"What's so funny, Rae?" He felt a surge of delirious laughter rumble up from his own belly and join Raven's. 

"I've never done that before. It felt... Different than I expected. Caught me off guard," she made a face and giggled some more. A few strings of saliva were still dripping from her mouth as she grinned up at Beast Boy. God, how was that so hot?

"Think you can let me outta these now?" He wiggled his arms in the magical cuffs. With a nod from Raven, the cuffs glowed for a moment and then dissipated. He dropped to the floor and stumbled for a moment as his legs buckled under him. His legs felt like jelly. He lurched towards Raven and pulled her to her feet, into his arms. He cradled her head against his chest and kissed the top of her head. 

"Raven, that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced." He could feel a beam of pride shoot across the psychic link, followed by a slower trickle of uncertainty. He pulled back from Raven and looked into her eyes, frowning slightly with concern. "What is it, Rae? Talk to me."

For a moment he wasn't sure if Raven would answer. She fidgeted, and her eyes slid away from him. He didn't release her from his grip, only waited patiently for her to find the words.

"Gar," she began hesitantly. "I... want this. More than anything I want this." Her eyes flicked back up to his. "I want you to..." Her eyes looked pleadingly up into his, begging for him to understand. He gazed at her thoughtfully as his thumb traced around the edge of her face. Slowly, deliberately, he kissed her firmly on the forehead.

"I love your eyes," he said, and spoke the next words with deliberate meaning. "All four of them." It took a moment for her to understand. Her eyes? A wrinkle of confusion appeared on her brow, she looked quizzically at Beast Boy for an explanation. The psychic link once again seemed to glow inside her mind. He was talking about her demon eyes. Oh. Oh oh oh. He had reached down to the very depths of her fear and loved about her what had kept her apart. The thing she was most afraid of, he accepted and cherished.

"Oh."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wrote most of it while recovering from surgery, and let's just say a lot of it was incoherent before heavy editing. Hope I didn't miss anything, but if I did, let me know!
> 
> PS - I totally giggled while naming this chapter.


	9. Disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows what everyone else means.

***

The light of pre-dawn found Beast Boy and Raven sprawled on the floor, breathless from exhaustion. Their bodies were sore, bruised and scratched from the animal frenzy of their coupling. A deep sweet ache had settled into every muscle, both real and imaginary.

"I can't lift my arms," Raven half moaned, half laughed. She twitched her arm in demonstration. She was lying on her back next to Beast Boy, their forearms and legs touching. They'd been too warm from their exertions to cuddle and had settled instead for intimate proximity.

"At least you _have_ arms. Don't check but I'm pretty sure my legs are missing," Beast Boy groaned. "We need to destroy all the treadmills in the Tower so I never make that mistake again."

"Again?" Raven rolled her head so she could look at his face with minimal effort.

"If that's something you want," Beast Boy added hastily. "If you only wanted to do this," he gestured to the two of them, "one time, then that's... I mean I hope you want to do this again, this has been incredible and you know how I feel... but if you don't think it's a good idea or..." he trailed off. A deep bruise was blossoming on his shoulder where Raven had bitten him and it ached, but he would have gladly bitten himself ten times over if it had any chance of removing his foot from his mouth. 

Raven laughed a small little laugh. "No. I mean 'Again'." Beast Boy looked at her incredulously.

"We can barely move and you STILL want to go another round?" His eyes were practically bulging out of his head. Raven stuck the tip of her tongue out at him, making him smirk. "I don't know if our bodies can take much more of this, we're pretty beat up, no offense."

Raven sighed dramatically. "You need to use more of this," she pointed to his forehead and then to her own. "Rather than just this." This time she waved her hand in front of his face.

Beast Boy looked at her with surprise. "What do I... How do I use it?" He looked at Raven inquisitively.

"Like meditating, I think. Practice makes it stronger. I've never built one to last before." She paused and looked up at the ceiling. "I think it lasts for as long we want it to. Until one of us breaks the connection."

"Can't see myself giving this up, no ma'am." He smiled as Raven blushed. Beast Boy settled back and wondered what other tricks with their powers they hadn't tried yet. "So what should I be trying to pick up from the link right now?" 

"That I'm about to do this." Raven pushed herself upright with great effort. She raised her hands about an inch away from Beast Boy's skin and started to channel her healing magic into the minor wounds she had inflicted. The bruises started to recede immediately and the broken skin melted together and became smooth once more. Beast Boy shook his head in fascination.

"What about you?" He asked guiltily. "Can you reach the scratches on your back or am I the only one who gets away from this squeaky clean?" Raven glanced at the guilty expression on his face and started laughing. 

"I will be more than fine," she showed him her back. The angry red scratches had already begun to fade. "It's a side effect of channeling the healing energy, I automatically absorb some of it as I give it out."

"Doesn't it take energy out of you to do that?" Beast Boy's brow knotted in concern. Raven shrugged.

"Depends on the injury. And besides, I have snacks," with a mischievous grin she reached her arm out and returned it with a glob of goop on her finger, gave it a sniff, then popped it in her mouth. Beast Boy's mouth fell open. "Carrot, I think. It got melted by my magic last night. Should be a pile of celery somewhere, cucumber too if we're lucky."

Beast Boy continued to gape like a fish. His mind was replaying the image of her sucking the food off her finger. He could feel himself stiffening again. Raven continued casually.

"I think the tea got absorbed by some of your shirts, over there. We could try wringing some out if you're thirsty. And if you don't mind that it's cold -" she was cut off by a kiss from Beast Boy, his body shaking with laughter. He broke away, his weight settled on top of her.

"All these years that you've been calling me a goof. Me? _I'm_ the goof? You're a closet goof! Being a goof in secret, that's way worse than me!" He assaulted her collarbones with kisses as she squirmed happily under him.

"What can I say?" She deadpanned. "You must be rubbing off on me." Their eyes locked for a moment and the psychic link lit up once more. Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare." Beast Boy cocked his head to side and adopted a goofishly highbrow manner.

"Tsk tsk. Wouldn't dream of it. It's your own business if you let me rub off on you." He humped her leg twice then scrambled backwards away from her as she launched piles of magic-charged laundry towards him, his laughter filling the room.

***

When the sunlight finally made a proper, dignified entrance, the two lovers were once again tangled together. A sheen of sweat was cooling on their bodies, each one satisfied and happy. Beast Boy brushed the hair from Raven's forehead and kissed it tenderly.

"I really do love your eyes," he murmured into her hair. She smiled lazily up at him.

"And I love your teeth," she reached up and poked the two teeth that always tended to jut above his lip. What he thought of as his 'animal' teeth. Reflexively he pressed his lips together, covering them. Raven smiled and arched an eyebrow. "I have good memories of those teeth. Great in bed. Cute too."

Beast Boy blushed but puffed out his chest. He put on his best cocky voice and raised an eyebrow of his own. "Anything else about my bod that ya find... sexy?" He leaned close to her face and wiggled his eyebrows ridiculously. For added measure, he flexed one arm in a body builder pose. Raven snorted and struggled to suppress her laughter.

"Now that you mention it, I love your skin." Oh boy, she was just going to peg all of his insecurities, wasn't she. She looked at him and he knew she had felt his thought through the link. "It reminds me of trees," she explained. "Trees and sunlight. Peace and meditation. Safety." 

She wriggled closer to him then, and he could feel warmth, peace and safety flood his mind and body, all the way down to his toes. They lay like that for awhile, basking in the warmth of each other's company, until a thought occurred to Beast Boy.

"Are your books and papers ruined, Rae?" he whispered. 

"Maybe," she mumbled, her voice raspy and thick with exhaustion. She looked up into his green eyes. "Worth the risk, I'd say. The lack of sleep too. Guess I'd better go check though." She gave the air a quick sniff. "Ooh and we need to take showers. How does your nose handle it?" Beast Boy grinned.

"My nose can handle it because it smells like you and me and a whole lot of happy activity," he laughed as Raven shoved his face playfully. He let his eyes linger appreciatively on her body as she got up to throw her cloak around her shoulders. She gathered up what little else of her clothes there were and wiggled her fingers coyly at him. Her soul self puddled around her and she sank into the floor once more.

He gazed contentedly at the spot where she had disappeared. He could have laid in bed all day, wrapped in happy memories. Still though, a shower was not a bad bad idea.

***

Raven passed through the ceiling and alit gently on her bedroom floor. Papers crunched underfoot like fallen leaves. The pages on the floor had dried but the room still smelled of damp. She surveyed the room ruefully. Ah well. A collection could always be continued and rebuilt.

She stepped across the room and drew back the heavy curtains to let in the sunlight. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back to absorb the warmth of the new day. She sighed contentedly, then turned smartly on her heel. With a wave of her arms, her mattress was floating out of the window. She left it levitating in the sun to dry it out thoroughly as she turned back to the task at hand.

First she checked the scrolls, assessing which were in danger of crumbling and which could be saved. Several fell apart in a mushy pulp where rainwater had pooled. She winced. Most of the hardcover tomes were salvageable, only requiring new spines or binding where the glue had dissolved. More of the older, more fragile books had not fared so well. Raven noted with a pang of sadness each fallen friend.

Last came the scattered papers. She carefully floated each whole page off the floor to stack them neatly on her desk if they were in good enough condition, or crumbled them into dust if they were too brittle. As she stacked the last page she cast a glance around the room to make sure nothing had been missed. Something poking out from under her box spring caught her eye. She bent down to retrieve it.

It was a book. A hardcover textbook on the anatomy of exotic animals. She smiled as she caressed the spine of the book and flipped it open. The pages only had minor watermarks around the edges; the cover had saved it from the worst of the rain. She flipped idly through the book, pausing on familiar forms. She felt a happy warmth radiating from somewhere inside her like miniature sun rays reaching out and making her veins tingle.

Raven closed the book slowly and hugged it to herself. She sat on the floor in a puddle of sunlight, letting it wash over her. Beast Boy. She started sifting through her thoughts, cataloging them in the same way she usually did with her scrolls.

She could feel Beast Boy's purring contentedness over the psychic link, like listening to the radio in the background. Awareness. This is what it would be like now. To always be aware of Beast Boy and how he was feeling, constantly. For her the link was set to a louder volume setting than it was for him; as a natural empath she was more adept at receiving "broadcasts".

Toying lazily with a lock of her purple hair, Raven considered what had happened between them. It had been raw, savage. Exhilarating. Her demonic side, normally chomping at the bit to be allowed free reign, was... How to put it? Satisfied. Beast Boy's desire and intensity had matched her own. The link had kept them in synch, allowing each to know what the other had wanted, where they wanted to be touched, _how_ they wanted to be touched. In small amounts, they had been able to share in what the other had been experiencing, the lines differentiating between what had happened to whom had blurred as the union had become more intense.

Raven cocked her head as a new thought occurred to her. The mental link was a bridge between them. A bridge could be crossed, especially a bridge like theirs. She smiled wickedly and bit her lip. It was entirely possible that Beast Boy would someday be able to tap into her surface powers while they were intimate. She felt a tingle rush down her spine and coil in her belly with anticipation. Their minds might become so attuned that he would merely have to think about using the magic and it would be the same as if the thought was her own. In that instant he could summon... shackles? As she had done? Extra surfaces for stability and convenience? Toys? 

Raven blushed and rested her head on her knees. A shy smile snuck onto her face. Beast Boy had picked up on her spike of excitement. She could picture his ears perking up, trying to focus in on the thought. She repeated the thoughts for him to hear. She sensed his own excitement rise. He was now going back to the showers. Nature was calling, but it was using the pay-per-minute kind of hotline, he sent. She stifled a giggle and felt her blush deepen. Having Beast Boy in her head, she should have seen the jokes coming. The thought of Beast Boy in the shower, his lean green body responding to thoughts about her... Her pulse quickened and she let her mind drift to join his. 

A couple of minutes later found her breathless, breathing heavily, and her eyes bright. Time for a shower of her own. The cooled slick of sex sweat had been the prime target for the dust of the crumbled pages, and, well. She could do with some cleaning up.

Being the most reclusive Titan had its advantages. Her shower was built into a recess in the wall, revealed by a sliding panel. She opened the panel and paused. Lazily, she waved her mattress back in through the window, and quickly arranged her sheets. She carefully tucked the exotic animals book beside her pillow. Her gaze lingered on it. Raven allowed herself another tiny smile and turned back to the shower. 

She unclasped the cloak from her throat and let it drop onto the floor. She ran her hands over her naked body to shake loose the worst of the book dust before stepping neatly into the cubicle. Steamy water instantly poured over her, running over every aching and cramped muscle. She leaned her forehead against the shower wall and let the water run down her back as she soaked in the welcome warmth. Some of the more daring drops of water snaked their way between her breasts, and she followed their progress. So intently was she tracking the water that she almost missed the first whisper in her mind.

_Hey Rae..._

In response Raven translated a murmur of satisfaction across the link, as well as an image of the adventuresome water droplets. She could feel Beast Boy chuckle appreciatively. 

_Rae, can I ask you something?_

_Anything, Gar._

_What are we going to tell the others?_

Raven pondered a moment. 

*** 

Beast Boy was in the kitchen preparing tofu eggs when he sensed Robin and Cyborg seat themselves at the counter. Silently. A silent Cyborg was an incredible thing, but he pretended not to notice. Robin coughed awkwardly. 

"So," he began. "The Tower's security sensors picked up some crazy readings last night." 

Beast Boy stirred his eggs. 

"Really intense magical activity," Robin pressed. 

BeastBoy deliberated for a moment, then put salt and pepper on his eggs. 

"I don't think it was a Slade attack," Robin continued doggedly. "Because it seems like the kind of disturbance that happens when Raven gets, er... emotional." He coughed into his hand meaningfully. "We should maybe ask Raven about it and keep an eye on her to make sure it's... whatever it is, that it's... under... control." He ended with a strangled sound in his throat as a door whooshed open. 

Beast Boy's ears and nose told him who it was. He kept cooking. 

Raven drifted across the floor behind him idly, reading a book. She paused beside him. Without removing her eyes from the page she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. 

"Morning Rae-Rae," he smiled and felt the tips of his ears flush darker green. 

"Mhm, to you too, Gar." Her eyes were still riveted to the book she held in her left hand. As she started to move away, she lightly smacked him on the ass with her right. Further down the counter she prepared herself a cup of tea, then sat down at the table, reading her book all the while. 

Beast Boy snuck a quick peek and saw that Raven's face was as deadpan as usual, but her laughter was echoing inside his mind. He struggled to keep from smiling as he turned around to face Cyborg and Robin. Their jaws were dropped in shock. 

Raven called out absently to Cyborg, seemingly still absorbed in her book. "Hey Cy, that thing you were talking to me about? I fixed it." Cyborg's mouth started moving up and down but no sounds had yet come out. Robin was making slightly better progress, his Adam's apple bobbing with each nervous swallow. 

"So, ahem, about those... energy readings," his voice sounded like a ferret was strangling his windpipe. At this point Starfire flew into the kitchen. Starfire, full of energy, positivity, and blissfull obliviousness. 

"Salutations! What a glorious morning I wish to you all!" She landed neatly next to where Raven sat. "Friend Raven, were you able to save your books?" Raven nodded. 

"Most. I was able to save what mattered." She smiled secretively and turned the page in her book. After a moment, Robin piped up again. 

"So... Ah... You're... You and... you've got the... It's all under control?" 

Raven allowed a small smile to tug at her mouth and looked up from her book to lock eyes with Beast Boy. He smiled back at her. 

"I think, for the first time in my life, it's totally, one hundred percent in control." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friends.


End file.
